Prince's Bride
by FearMyPandora
Summary: Lavi is a bored prince, so he decides to take a wife. So the women nobles are gathered. However, Allen doesn't want his sister to go. So he decides to go in her place to face the trails of becoming the prince's wife. Laven. Lavi/Allen. Crossdressing. Yaoi. BoyxBoy.
1. Allen's A Girl?

**I knew I was writing a Yullen thing. And I am a huge fan of Yullen... but I also think Laven is really adorable depending on the story.**

**So, I thought, why not write a Yullen _and _a Laven and see which one gets the most reviews?**

**But, personally, I haven't read much Laven, so I have to go back and remember how Lavi and Allen act towards one another.**

**To avoid confusion: Lenalee and Allen are siblings, Koumi had died in an accident, and Road is a close family friend. Dunno if I'm going to have any other Noahs.**

**I don't own D. Gray-man!**

* * *

Lavi sat on his balcony, looking out over the gardens. They had been his mother's, before she died. Now servants carried for them in her memory. All it ever did was bring back painful memories, so he wasn't sure why his father had them kept. Perhaps it made the castle look a bit more lively.

People were walking back and forth across them, hurrying to do their daily chores. They were so lucky to have a purpose; something to do each day. A job. People replied on them to do things, even if they didn't notice. Even the smallest servant and the tiniest job made a big difference in a life.

Everyone had something they were required for. However, being a prince, Lavi only had to help his father sometimes and be there for his kingdom. He had no mission as the servants did. He had nothing to do. His mind was not filled with a need he must tend to, as their's were. It was empty. He had nothing.

"I'm bored," he complained. The servant that had been cleaning his room had heard and approached the prince, wondering if Lavi was speaking to her.

"I'm sorry, your highness?" she questioned.

"I said I'm bored," he repeated. "I have nothing to do. Nothing to make me smile. I need entertainment. Perhaps a wife. Yes! That's it. I need a wife."

"A wife, sire?" she asked. What had brought this on? She'd heard the prince had little interest in finding a wife and always turned down invitations to other kingdom's to search for one.

"Yes," he said. "A wife would do nicely. Would you go inform my father?"

"Of course, sire," she said. She rushed back into the room, making sure to pick up the sheets that were in the floor, and left to go do as Lavi had asked.

* * *

Lavi stood before his father. He was sitting at the end of a long table, looking over some papers. He'd asked for his son to come find him, yet he'd been reading for at least twenty minutes. Lavi had been doing his best to stay quiet during that time, but he wasn't known for his patients.

"Father," he said. Pan looked up from his papers and waited for his son to continue, giving his full attention now. Lavi needed to be tested on how long he could last without breaking, and Pan loved to give that test often. "I've decided it is time for a wife."

"I heard," Pan told him. "Which of the princesses have taken your eye?"

"No princess, sire," Lavi told him. "I think my match would be better suited in one of the noble families. They're more untamed, aren't they?"

"Certainly," his father said, "but they are not wild as you would like. They've been raised and taught manners, Lavi."

"I know," he replied. "However, I would still like to marry into a noble family."

"Very well," Pan said. He motioned for one of the servants on the other side of the room to come to him. As soon as he did, Pan brought him closer so he could speak in a low tone. "Find me six of age women from noblility."

"Right away, your highness," the servant replied. He went from the room and so did Lavi. Pan didn't normally enjoy father-son time, so there was no more reason for him to be there.

* * *

"They can't do this," Allen protested as he paced back and forth in front of his sister's bed. "There must be something that says they can't do this."

"He is the prince," Lenalee said. "We can't deny him."

"You're only sixteen," he said.

"You know that is of marraige age," she told him.

"There must be some way around it," Allen repeated.

"Allen," Lenalee said, "calm yourself."

"I can't," he said. "I don't want you as my queen, Lenalee. You're my sister. I want it to stay that way."

"I may not even be chosen," she told him.

"It's still possible," he huffed.

"Will you two quit that?" Road said. She got up from where she had been reading on the floor and stood before the two of them. "Allen, if you're against it so much, why don't you go in her place?"

"What do you mean?" Lenalee asked.

"I _mean_, you two are siblings," she explained. "You're not identical, but you do have similar traits. Besides, they've never seen your face. They'll just look for the family crest."

"But I'm male," Allen reminded.

"You have one of the most feminine faces I've ever seen, Allen," she laughed. "Plenty of men want to kidnap you because they think you're actually a girl in disguise."

"Don't remind me," he groaned.

"So?" Road asked. "How about it?"

Allen looked to Lenalee, then back to Road. "Yeah," he agreed. "I'll do it."

"Wonderful," Road said with a smirk. Allen gulped. Why did he feel like he'd regret this? "Let's get you ready, then."


	2. Competition

**Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Thanks for all the reviews, everyone!**

**Here's another chapter for you~**

**Oh, and I think I'm making the Noahs like a race/religion/cult/something like that. It's not a... uh... _family_, I guess?**

* * *

Allen sat at a table in the throne room along with five other girls. Each of them looked so beautiful and dressed up for the occasion, it made Allen feel out of place. He'd never be able to get used to beautiful girls, even if he was now one of them.

The one sitting on his left was a girl named Lynn. She looked a bit tomboyish, in a very cute way. Her red hair was chopped off to above her ears and was decorated with pearls. Her dress was very fluffy, with pink lace. To make it all perfect, her eyes were a bright green that reminded Allen of mint.

Beside Lynn was Grace. She had long black hair that was adorned with feathers. Her dress was dark, also decorated with feathers. It was beautiful, even so. Her skin was dark, and her eyes black as night. On her forehead were tattooed crosses that Allen knew came from the Noah.

Next was Comet. In Allen's opinion, she was the most beautiful of them all. She had pale blonde hair, and her eyes the same paleness of blue. She was blind and weak, but Allen thought it made her look like a doll. Either a doll, or an angel. Either one would be perfect to describe her.

Then there was Celene. Her curly brown hair bright blue eyes were captivating. Worse than that, her dress was designed to show things without actually showing them. It fit tightly to her body, showing literally every curve of it. A temptress in all assets.

Finally, there was Saige. She looked the most plain, and was the eldest. Her dress was simple and red, lacking all the effort and decorations of the others. Just as simple as her dress, her dirty blonde hair was tied into a braid. Allen could tell she didn't want to be there any more than he did.

Allen was extremely out of place. His hair, which fell past his shoulders, had been curled into perfect white waves. His hair had been cut to cover half his face, so that his marking would stay hidden. Road had wanted to put eyedrops in his eyes, but Lenalee had said they were big enough without them. His dress, sadly, was one of Lenalee's. He was ashamed at how well it fit his figure. He looked very much so the part he had set out to play.

"Ladies," a servant said, "the prince."

The prince entered, and they all stood. He looked the same as always: playful and bored. He had many things that made him stand out. He had red hair, not much different from Lynn's. Many girls always said that his bright green eye always looked beautiful. The other had been lost and covered. But more than that, his personality was childish and playfrul. Allen had never cared much for it.

"You've all been brough here to compete as my wife," Lavi announced. "The one to win my heart shall become a royal and rule by my side. I only have one thing to ask of you. Don't fight. There shall be no sabotage of the others."

"Sire," Lynn said, "how long are we staying here?"

"Six weeks," Lavi answered. "One week for me to spend with each of you. Each of you will have your indivdual rooms and servants to tend to you. I understand you've brought maids of your own, but that doesn't mean they know the palace life. When not in your assigned week, you are free to do as you please."

"I'll show you to your rooms," a servant said. "Your maids will be there waiting on you."

Lavi nodded to the servant, and left before they did. Lynn did her best to get his attention, but he continued to walk on as if not seeing it. Allen chuckled to himself. He knew the prince had seen her. He flat out ignored her.

As instructed, they followed the servant to their rooms. Saige's was first. Then Grace. Comet. Celene. Allen. Then Lynn. Allen groaned. He'd wanted to be as far from Lynn as he could be, not have the room right beside her's.

Allen hadn't gotten to see any of the others, but if they were anything like his, they were beautiful. The color patterns, much to his pleasure, was purple and white. There was a bed in the middle of the room, and everything else seemed to wrap around it. A desk to the side. A dresser on the other. A door that led to the bathroom. And in the corner was a bed set up for the maid.

"Took you long enough," Road greeted.

"You know how the prince is," Allen sighed.

"What'd he say?"

"Just gave us the rundown," he answered. "About why we were they, what we had to do, etc."

"How were the other girls?" she asked.

"None of them but Lynn spoke," Allen told her, "but they were all very beautiful."

"I expected so," Road coughed. "You can't get distracted by them, no matter what. No one can know your secret."

"I know," he laughed. "I understand how serious this is, Road."

Allen went to the window to look at his view. Lucky for him, he was placed on the outside. From there, he could see the river and a little of the town beyond it. He'd hoped for this view.

"Earl," Road whispered. Allen turned to her, seeing her gaze captivated by the river. Terror filled them, almost breaking his heart.

The river had been named by the Noah, given a name for what they believed to be a gathering place for lost souls. Noahs believed that once the souls gathered in the water, they were trapped there. But they didn't suffer. The river was so beautiful, it gave them peace.

Long ago, they played in the river. Lenalee, Allen, their older brother, Koumi, and Road. They played in the river every day, not worrying of the stories. That ended when Earl took Koumi as its own. Since then, none of them had ever returned to the river.

"I should hate it," Allen said. "Or at least fear it. After all, that river took my brother. But all I can do is want to feel it once again flow against my ankles."

"You've never been like Lenalee or me," Road laughed. "You're my best friend, and I still haven't firgured you out."

"Sorry for that," Allen said. "And thanks for coming, Road."

"Don't get sappy on me, moron," Road huffed.

"What? Me? Never."


	3. Get To Know

**Hello again.**

**I was actually surprised to see people shipped Lavi and Allen. **

**Here I thought it was just me.**

* * *

Lavi sat at the end of a large table, looking from girl to girl. As expect, each of them were dressed in the same manner as the day before. They really wanted to make an impression, didn't they? Silly girls. Beauty was nothing to Lavi. He just wanted someone interesting.

Each girl was looking at him impatiently, waiting for him to say something. He had called them together to "get to know them" a little. Yet, he had simply sat there when they entered and hadn't spoken a word at all. He was surprised no one had started to speak to him. How boring.

"Speak to me as you would a friend," Lavi said finally. "I don't want to hear the words 'your highness', 'prince', or 'sire' until the six weeks are up. I don't want any of you to act formal. You are now all my equal and will speak to me the same as you would to each other."

"Then, if you don't mind me asking," Saige said, "what is it you exactly want by obtaining a wife?"

"A companion," he answered. "A friend. Someone to share all my secrets with."

"You're lonely?" Celene asked.

"Very much so," Lavi told her with a sly smile.

"Aw!" she said. "I can fix that in no time."

"Get off your high horse," Lynn muttered.

"No fighting," Lavi reminded. "That's one of my rules."

"I forgot," she lied.

"Please do your best to remember," he said.

"Sorry."

Lavi looked to each girl once more. He could tell much from them simply by looking. People didn't realize how much they gave away by the way they sat, or the way they dressed. If you knew what to look for, you might even be able to tell in what area they lived.

He could tell he'd have a tough time with some of them. Though, for the most part, they looked pleasant. He couldn't wait until he was able to spend some time with them. It should shave off a little of his boredom.

"What is each of your hoppies?" Lavi asked.

"Cooking," Celene answered quickly. "I've been training hard to learn how to please my husband. As my mom always said, the way to a man's heart is through his stomach."

"That would be the case with some people I know," the prince chuckled.

"Mine is gardening," Lynn told him. "I love flowers. There's just something about them that is so calming."

"Oh?" he replied. "Then you should go see our garden."

"I'll plan on it."

"I would have to say sculpting," Saige said. "It can be quite messy, though."

"I'm sure the outcome is beautiful, though," Lavi said.

"I like listen to people read," Comet whispered. "Or attending the theatre."

"Would you ever have an interest in preforming yourself?" Lavi asked her. She flushed, imagining it to the best of her ablity.

"I couldn't," she replied. "I don't have enough courage."

"You'd be surprised by how much courage one can find within themselves," he said, quoting something his mother often told him.

"Puzzles," Grace told him.

"Any type of particular puzzle?" Lavi asked. She shook her head in reply, letting him know she didn't like speaking. "Okay then, Lenalee, how about you?"

Allen gulped. What could he say? He didn't want to lie, but he couldn't go and say it was something like swimming or fencing, could he? That wouldn't seem lady like at all.

"I enjoy playing the piano," he answered.

"I would love to hear something," the prince said.

"I'm not really one for an aduience," Allen told him. He hoped that would satisfy him for now. He honestly didn't like playing in front of people. He felt that his music was... only meant for him.

"Hmm," Lavi mused. "So, a varity, then. I would like to try these activities with you as well, at some point."

"How bold," Lynn giggled. Celene shot her a glare, that was impressivly wiped from her face when Lavi turned there way.

"Not at all," he replied. "I do want to learn about each of you, after all. How else will I fall in love?"


	4. Gathering

**I just realized something.**

**It's going to be really awkward when I write the part about Lavi finding out Allen's secret.**

**XD until then, enjoy this nonawkwardness**

* * *

Allen sat on the floor in Saige's room. Saige was sitting on her bed, and everyone else was in the floor with Allen. Well, all expect Comet. She had told Allen that she wasn't feeling well and was going to bed early. Allen wished he could've done the same, but he knew it didn't suit his image.

"What if the prince makes a move on us?" Lynn questioned as she was blushing like mad.

"I doubt he would," Saige told her. "He's a prince. He has a reputation to uphold."

"I wish he would, though," Celene giggled.

"The sooner he choses, the better," Grace said. "I don't want to be here any longer than I have to be."

"Ditto," Saige agreed. "I've left my sister to fend for herself. I'm lucky enough to have a kind neighbor to check on her."

"I know the feeling," Allen muttered. Saige's sister was probably younger than Lenalee, but he was still worried about her. He's never been away from her for more than a few days, and now he'd have to spend weeks without her.

"Why would you ever want to pass up the chance to be queen?" Celene asked Grace. "You would be rich. Everyone would love you."

"I have people who love me," the Noah replied. "And as much as this world needs to change, I do not believe I am the one who should change it."

"Why would anyone want the risk that comes with it?" Saige questioned. "People would be after your life. You could get kidnapped. Every action you make is reflected upon the entire country."

"When you're perfect," Celene said, "who'd worry about that?"

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble," Lynn coughed. "But I don't see a perfect person in this room."

"Shut up, freckles," Celene hissed.

"Excuse me?" Lynn questioned.

"Did you forget what the prince said?" Saige asked. "No fighting. He'll send you from the palace before you can blink an eye."

"I worry about you two," Grace sighed. "Why do you have so much hate in your hearts?"

"It's fear," Allen said without thinking. "They're afraid of each other's competition."

Celene and Lynn looked to him with startled look. Where their insecurities so clear? Both were beautiful, and both had a good chance of winning. However, Allen knew their personalities would be their downfall. No one wanted a conceided, spoiled little brat.

"Is that what it is?" Saige questioned. "You're both very beautiful, and have qualties worth while."

"I don't need you to tell me that," Celene whispered. Though to some, it might've sounded disrespectful, there was gratitude hidden in the tone.

"Thank you," Lynn said with a shy smile.

"So, Saige," Grace coughed. "You're the first, aren't you?"

"Unfortunatly."

"What will you do?"

"I will do like the prince has asked," Saige told her. "I will treat him as an equal and hope that any interest fades."

"You could act distant," Lynn suggested. "I mean, if you don't want him to take much notice of you."

"Men often follow the ones who turn away from them," Grace said. "They like the challenge. Saige is wise to chose to be compliant."

"I was just trying to help," she mumbled. She got up from the floor and straightened her gown. "I'm going to bed. I imagine we'll need our energy for in the morning."

Grace nodded, standing as well. "I agree."

Allen also stood and held his hand down to Celene to help her up. He realized he may have looked suspicious doing it, but it would look worse if he suddenly yanked it away as well.

Celene took his hand and pulled herself up. She nodded a thanks to Allen, then looped her arm with Lynn's as they went out of the door. Grace bid Allen and Saige a goodnight before following.

"What's wrong?" Saige asked.

"Nothing," Allen told her. "Just... oh, nevermind."

"Goodnight, Lenalee."

Allen smiled to her, not quite used to being called that name yet. He started to follow the others, but paused and looked back to Saige. He gathered up all his courage by breathing in and then out.

"Saige," he said. She looked to him, waiting patiently for him to continue. "Good luck with Lavi."


	5. In the River

**I've decided that I'm not going to show all the girls with Lavi, but I'm going to show bits and pieces.**

**As for when it's Allen's turn, we'll see _everything._**

* * *

Allen was standing ankle deep in the river when he noticed Lavi and Saige enter the garden. They walked around it slowly, taking their time to enjoy it. Though, by the look on Saige's face, she was doing anything but. To the prince's credit, he looked to be trying his best to talk about interesting things.

Allen smiled as he noticed the two shadows following distantly behind them. Apparently, Celene and Lynn had wanted to see exactly how well the two were getting along. They were so obssessed with becoming the prince's choice that they would do anything.

He could guess that Grace and Comet had found something inside the palace to occupy themselves. They didn't really seem like the type to worry. They hardly seemed interested in the prince. Allen couldn't blame them. His reputation was unique.

People said that he was the smartest prince the land had ever seen. He was constantly studying and planning. No one had any idea where it came from, as none in the family acted like it. So, naturally, they assumed it was a sign. They thought he'd be the greatest king with only peace in the lands.

Allen didn't really believe in such things. Sure, there was legends and fate, but that could only get you so far. People would have to work hard to get where they were destined to. Nothing came easy. But that made the results so much more satisfying.

As Allen was day dreaming, he almost didn't notice Saige rushing over to him. When she got to the bank, she looked into the water and shook her head. Allen blinked as she held out her hand, mindful as to where her feet were.

"You'll catch a cold," Saige warned.

"I wouldn't worry about that too much," Allen said, disregarding her worry. He never got sick when he played in it as a child. Why would he now?

"People never get close to that river," Lavi said. "They say it's cursed."

"Things of the land cannot get cursed," Allen told him.

Lavi smiled. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure."

"You're dress is getting ruined," Saige sighed.

Allen looked down. As hard as he'd tried to keep it out of the water, the dress had still gotten wet. Great. No doubt he'd hear from Road about this one. She had warned him about acting lady like... And ladies didn't play in water.

"It's only a dress," he replied.

"Lenalee," she said. "Please, come out."

Allen sighed and reached for her hand. If she was going to be so persistant about it, he really couldn't keep telling her no. It would be easier to just go with it instead of arguing all night.

When Saige was pulling him up, Lavi also reached down and grabbed a hold of Allen's arm. Together, they lifted him with ease. He never had been very heavy. He'd often wondered if that was one of the reasons he looked so feminine.

"You should be careful around the palace," Lavi warned him once he was on the bank. "Even if you don't become my choice, people could still try to kill you just because of the possiblity."

"Only people inside the palace and our families know we're here," Saige said.

"You don't think there are rumors?"

Allen grabbed his shoes from the ground and looked to the palace. In the gardens and in the windows, servants could be seen. Any single one of them could know of an assassin or even be one themselves. In all honesty, it really wasn't safe for any of them to be there.

"Lavi," Allen said. The prince turned to him. "Celene and Lynn have also been wondering today. Please warn them as well."

"I've seen them," Lavi sighed. "They followed us around like lost puppies all day. I thought that as long as I could see them, they would be fine. You, however, I had no idea was out here."

"I like water," Allen answered simply.

"Well, next time," he said, "stick to the buddy system."

"Yes sir."

Lavi smiled and then held his arm out to Saige. She took it naturally, not looking excited nor upset about the closeness. Allen supposed girls were used to being led around by men. Or at least this girl was.

"If you'd pardon us, Lenalee," Lavi said, "but I still haven't show Saige the library."

"Of course not," Allen answered. "I'm sorry to keep you. I'll just return to my room for the day."

Lavi nodded to Allen, and then led Saige towards the palace. Allen watched them go, along with the two shadows that sent him an angry look. They were upset that he got to speak to the prince and they didn't.

As soon as they all disappeared from sight, Allen sighed deeply and followed them into the palace. They were already gone by the time he got in, so he went straight to his room without any interuptions.

Road was there, of course. She stood up from where she'd been reading on the bed and started to help Allen undress. She knew how tough it was for him to remove the clothes himself, so she didn't complain about having to do it. She'd been brought for help, and that's what she would do.

"Tired?" she asked.

"You have no idea," he sighed.

"One week down," she said.

"Five more to go."


End file.
